


Honey eyes

by bluestarsanddeepanxieties



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AAAAAA, Fluff and angst in the first chapter, Gay Smut, I love them so much, M/M, Smut, THEYRE SO CUTE, also yoosung is tall bc a he had a growth spurt, angsty and fluffy, dom yoosung, fluff and smut in the second, precious beans, sub seven, taller than seven omg, these cuties i cant, we need more dom yoosung in our lives okay, yooseven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestarsanddeepanxieties/pseuds/bluestarsanddeepanxieties
Summary: Yoosung finally figures out he has feelings for saeyoung, after saeyoung had a rough relationship with MC. All it takes is a call from yoosung while he was crying for them to finally confess their deepest secret to eachother.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day. 

For yoosung. 

It first started when he went to college, He had gotten annoyed because he just couldn't focus. His thoughts always traveled to Seven, or Saeyoung as they all called him now. 

Saeyoung had stolen the heart of yoosung--He doesn't remember how or why it happened, but he noticed it when he saw Saeyoung and Mc together, and the only thing that went through his mind was 'Thats my saeyoung!' It had confused him so much that it hurt, his stomach churned painfully and suddenly he was in the bathroom crying during the rfa party. 

When he watched them kiss he wanted to rip her throat out. 

He realized in high school, when Saeyoung made him a loveletter and confessed, yoosungs biggest mistake was rejecting him. 

It wasn't fair, damn it! 

When he saw Saeyoung, he wanted to kiss him, hold his hand, and pin him to the wall. It was frustrating how fucked up the whole situation was. 

But then, Saeyoung broke up with MC. 

He distinctly remembers Saeyoung telling MC that he couldn't be with someone who hates his twin brother. He knew mc disliked saeran alot. But saeran was probably the most innocent and sweet person he knew. He was gentle and timid, And mc hated him for what he did in his past, which wasn't his fault. Yoosungs heart clenched, it was all rikas fault. 

How could he have believed that someone was nice and perfect? 

At the memory of his now deceased cousin, who committed suicide not long after V died, His eyes filled with tears and he curled his knees to his chest on his bed, starting to cry. Everything was beginning to feel like too much. His feelings for Saeyoung, the whole rika and rfa mess, and stress from school, made him sob loudly on his bed. 

Saeyoung had been distant from yoosung since they broke up. Mc had left the rfa and jumin took over as the leader. 

Yoosung couldn't handle it anymore. He picked up his phone and dialed the redheads number, his voice and breathing shaky from crying. 

Saeyoung answered the phone. "Hello? Yoosung?" Saeyoung sounded tired. "Sa-saeyoung.." Yoosung said shakily, sobbing quietly. "C-can i-i come o-over?" Yoosung breathed out. Saeyoung had worry in his voice but it also sounded soft when he spoke again. "Yoosung, come on, you can come over whenever you want. It's been awhile and I'm always here for you no matter what." He said softly. "Is s-saeran t-there?" Yoosung asked.  
"No, he left with zen to stay the night there. Come on, You can come relax over here." Saeyoung said, voice still gentle and soft. "I'll b-be over in a bit." Yoosung choked out. 

 

So, yoosung hung up and quickly made himself presentable. 

 

He was alot taller than Saeyoung remembered, he noticed as he opened the gate for the blonde and let him in. And oh boy, he noticed it even more when he went to greet yoosung. Yoosung looked like he was almost six feet tall! What the hell. Besides that and when did yoosung start working out?? Saeyoungs face flushed a light pink as he checked the male out. Okay, that white striped shirt was wayy too tight on yoosung. 

Then, he saw the blondes face and Saeyoung quickly pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back. "Yoosung, are you okay?" He asked. 

It took yoosung about a full minute before registering that Saeyoung had said something, he blushed in embarrassment. "I'm... sorry for worrying you. I've just been really stressed, and you've been really distant so i.... was really upset." Yoosung whispered, hugging Saeyoung close. 

 

Saeyoung made a soft noise at that. "I'm so sorry yoosung. I've been really upset too and focusing on saeran took alot of my time up. Then, Zen started taking him out alot, so its been easier and getting better." Saeyoung explained. 

Yoosung nodded. "I'm sorry, to show up out of the blue like this, Saeyoung...How are you doing? After the whole MC thing?" Yoosung asked. His heart clenched just at her name. 

Saeyoungs breath hitched that the mention of her name. He sighed softly. "I have a preference for guys anyways. She wasn't very good at all.. She... she destroyed me, yoosung. I was already broken. She argued alot and was cruel..." Saeyoung clenched at yoosungs back more and tears filled his eyes. breathing shaky. "I... im so sorry i just.." Saeyoung started crying and buried his face in the males shoulder. 

Yoosungs breathing almost stopped. MC was abusive? How dare she. How could she. He wanted her dead more than anything at that second. Once Saeyoung started crying, it was yoosungs turn to rub his back and calm him down. But yoosungs heart stopped at the males next words. 

"Its hard to love another woman or man when i love y-you!" Saeyoung choked out with a sob, clenching at the male. Yoosung froze before chuckling quietly. "Saeyoung." He said softly. He pulled away from the hug and Saeyoungs lower lip quivered as he looked at the floor. 

"Saeyoung, look at me." Yoosung demanded, and the redhead slowly looked up. His eyes were watery behind his glasses. Yoosungs hand moved to the males cheeks and wiped the tears away, causing saeyoungs breathing to hitch. 

"Saeyoung... i was an idiot in high school, rejecting you like that.." He whispered, a soft smile appearing on his face. "I love you." He confessed. "I love you so, so much." 

Saeyoungs body began to shake with sobs as he stood there infront of yoosung. "I-I l-love you s-so much too." He stammered, still crying. Yoosung cooed and slowly began to wipe all sevens tears away, kissing his forehead. "Saeyoung, don't cry I'm here now.." Saeyoung slowly calmed down as yoosung cupped his cheek. Yoosung wiped away all the remaining tears and watched with a smirk as saeyoung blushed a deep red, realizing how close yoosungs face was to his. 

"Y-yoosung?" He stammered, before yoosung pushed against saeyoungs chest and saeyoungs back hit the wall. Yoosung leaned in, smirking as he stared Saeyoung in the eyes. Saeyoung gulped and nervously looked away. 

"Saeyoung..." Yoosung purred before leaning in to kiss the redhead, who squeaked when he felt soft lips against his. Saeyoung let out another squeak when yoosung pressed his body against his, pinning the males hands above his head. 

After a bit, yoosung licked Saeyoungs lower lip before freeing one of his hands to grip the redheads chin. The blonde kept both of Saeyoungs hand pinned up above his head with one hand, the other one pulled Saeyoungs chin down to open his mouth. Yoosungs tongue slid in and he rubbed it against Saeyoungs, twirling it around. Saeyoung whimpered into the kiss, before Yoosung moved his knee to press against Saeyoungs crotch. 

"Mmmph!" Saeyoung let out a loud, muffled moan. His eyes were closed but his face was so hot with a blush and he was so flustered. Then, yoosung pulled away from the kiss and took a step back, letting go of Saeyoung. Saeyoung panted heavily against the wall and cracked his eyes open, half lidded. Yoosung chuckled. 

"That's payback for all the times you teased me." 

Saeyoung groaned when yoosung moved closer again.


	2. Honey eyes (Smut chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get smutty.

Yoosung pressed his thigh against Saeyoungs clothed cock, eliciting a moan from the redhead. Saeyoungs head was thrown back against the wall, panting heavily. 

Yoosung had a smirk on his face. Payback time. 

"Saeyoung. You're always teasing me.." Yoosungs voice was husky and thick with lust. "I feel like i should tease you too, but you seem so embarrassed by the fact that I'm touching you like this... Hmm.. It must have been a long time since you have had sex, or have you never had it at all?~" Yoosung teased, Saeyoung groaned. 

"I-ive... nnngh.. never-" Yoosung pressed his thigh harder against Saeyoung as Saeyoung started to speak, making him cry out in pleasure. "You're so sensitive..." He purred. 

"Y-yoos-Yoosung-" He stammered, all the sudden yoosung pulled away causing Saeyoung to whine and open his eyes. 

"Can you walk?" Yoosung asked, his hand cupping Saeyoungs red cheek. Saeyoung shook his head and Yoosung moved closer, picking up the redhead. "W-when did you s-start working out?" He stuttered a bit, clinging to yoosung. Yoosung chuckled.   
"Well, a little while ago. After i met MC at the party to be exact. She pissed me off everytime she kissed you." Saeyoung sighed softly, nuzzling his cheek against yoosungs. "Sorry, yoosung.." Yoosung laughed a bit, sitting down on Saeyoungs bed and holding him in his lap. 

"Its fine~" He cooed, pulling Saeyoung up more in his lap to press their crotches together. "You're mine now, anyways..." He started to grind up, moving to lick and suck at Saeyoungs neck, who moaned in response. Yoosung started to leave marks. 

"Y-yoosung p-please!" He begged, He felt so needy. It was so bad, Yoosung had such a sadistic smirk, he loved watching Saeyoung be needy. 

"Please what?" Yoosung asked, panting a bit himself as Saeyoung arched his back. "P-please-I'm s-so needy! Take care of me, master!" Saeyoung figured yoosung might like being called master, since he was being sadistic. He was right. Yoosung growled lowly.   
"Fine~ Only because you're being such a good boy~" He grunted, before moving to lay Saeyoung on the bed. 

He made the male quickly strip his clothes, and almost ripped saeyoungs shirt off from how impatient he was. So there Saeyoung was, only in boxers and pinned under yoosung, who was starting to leave marks on the males chest. When yoosung sucked and nibbled on one of his nipples, Saeyoung cried out and arched his back. 

Then, yoosung pulled down his boxers. 

Saeyoung let out a shaky breath when he felt yoosung kiss the tip of his dick. His hips bucked up and he breathed even heavier. Yoosung chuckled, grinding against the bed while slowly taking saeyoungs burning hot cock into his mouth. 

Saeyoung was shaking and whimpering, his hands moving to yoosungs hair. He cried out when without any warning, yoosung started bobbing his head rough and fast. Electric waves of pleasure shot throughout the redheads body. He felt one of yoosungs warm fingers prod at his hole and he let out a breathy moan. 

Well, he did use toys on himself alot, so it wouldn't bother him. He arched his back when the finger slipped inside, whining loudly. 

Yoosung moaned around Saeyoungs dick, causing vibrations which made Saeyoung drool. When yoosung started thrusting his finger more roughly and added another one, Saeyoungs eyes rolled back into his head and his eyes closed. "O-oh! F-fuck-Yoo-Yoosung! Mmmph! Nngh!" He cried out, his back arched. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat. Saeyoung bit into his own hand to muffle his moans as yoosung added a third finger before doing a scizzoring motion to fully stretch the redhead out. 

Then, he decided it was enough and pulled away, his mouth falling off the males cock with a pop. He licked his lips. "Saeyoung~ How bad do you want me?" Yoosung teased as he started to take his clothes off until he was completely naked. 

"P-please! Master! F-fuck me! I w-want it so bad!" He begged, making yoosung chuckle as he moved to press his cock against the males asshole, teasingly rubbing against it. "Well~ If you say so~" He purred before pushing inside of Saeyoung, groaning loudly. 

"Fuck, you're t-tight." Yoosung cursed as Saeyoung let out an extremely loud moan. God they were lucky that he didn't have neighbors. "F-fuck! Pound me, master!" He begged, spreading his legs more. Yoosung grunted before he gripped on the redheads hips, roughly starting to slam into him. 

They were both so close they wouldn't last very long.

Saeyoung was the first to cum, shooting white all over his stomach as he moaned so loud and arched his back. When Saeyoung tightened around yoosung and twitched, it was only a couple more thrusts before he came. Moaning Saeyoungs name before he pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to him. 

They both panted heavily, but it was Saeyoung who got up and locked his bedroom door, before laying back down with yoosung and setting his glasses on his nightstand. He smiled tiredly as yoosung wrapped his arms around the redhead and pulled him close, cuddling him. "I love you." Yoosung whispered. 

"I love you too." Saeyoung replied before he drifted off to sleep, safe and warm in yoosungs arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit if i actually write smut good fOR ONCE

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit if i actually successfully write this oh my god slay me, also dwdw there will be a second chapter up soon  
> my Instagram is mint.tears


End file.
